


弥赛亚同人－万夜：New Birthday

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－万夜：New Birthday

话题是怎么跑到生日上去的呢？  
大概是在任务结束后小太郎随口感慨的一句话吧。  
这次的目标铲除成功，日子恰好是他本人的生日，射杀的地点在生日宴会上，听起来的确很讽刺。  
“说起来，御池你的生日是几月几号？”小太郎忽然转过头望向身旁的小个子，说来成为弥赛亚后还没怎么聊这些日常的话题。  
“哼哼，小太郎从来都没去调查过我的档案呀，”万夜露出一抹坏笑，托着腮帮子瞟过来的眼神看着还真有点贱，“我可是知道小太郎的生日呢。”  
“额…”被硬塞给自己的弥赛亚噎回话的小太郎无言以对，但现在找借口也晚了，于是他只能硬着头皮把话题转移了目标，“小暮呢——唔？！喂，御池！”  
他在桌子下被万夜狠狠的踢了一脚。  
万夜眯着眼，看着他的眼神说不上来，姑且被小太郎认定是“无药可救”的意思。  
“小太郎你问这个就太笨了。”  
“为什么呀…”虽然小太郎起初是想要回嘴，但是后面的声音却弱了下去，因为他也意识到问这个问题给小暮不妥。  
果不其然，坐在对面的小暮波澜不惊的一句话就让气氛尴尬了起来。  
“我不记得。”  
小暮到没有什么表情变化，声音也没有多少感情起伏。他没有因为这个话题而生气，也没有失落或者窘迫，反而说出来的话如同事不关己。  
在这里的人多多少少都经历了些什么，不好的事，严重的事，无法被大众所理解的事，不流于社会表面的事。虽然多少知道一点小暮和实验的事，但似乎小暮本人没有主动提起过，能说清楚的也不多，小太郎就更不可能去开口挖了。  
见小太郎满脸尴尬似乎打算把目标最后转给雏森的模样，料到的万夜干脆不规矩的直接将其打断，“啊啊，以前生日什么的怎么样都无所谓吧？”他双手抱着脑袋往后靠在椅背上，伸直的双腿在桌子下舒舒服服的交叠在一起，“我对新来的的生日没兴趣。”  
“我也懒得告诉你，”雏森白了他一眼，无所谓的避开了自己生日日期的话题。  
“御池，你这样很没礼貌！”  
“反正咱们不都是已经死了的人吗，抹除国籍什么的，谁还去管你生日几月几号呀，”对小太郎的教育充耳不闻的万夜别开头，歪在自己的手掌心里一副要在桌子上睡着的模样，讲话不带客气的。  
“不过硬要说的话…”万夜的话却没有结束，反倒扫了眼其他三个人，眼睛亮了下，“一岛不是会给捡回来的人唱生日歌吗？反正在他口里咱们差不多也是重生了，干脆就把咱们醒来的那天当作新的生日呗。”  
“好随便！”雏森不禁嘲讽。  
“至少也要经过一下同意…”小太郎嘱咐。  
“这样小暮不也可以有生日了吗！”万夜变着花样找到理由，冲小暮抛去个眼神，活脱脱像个自作聪明的熊孩子。  
但表无表情的小暮没接那个眼神，不过耳朵倒是听进去了，“这个对于以后的任务没有什么不方便的话我没有必要反对，而且一岛系长的确那样做过，那么就这样吧。”  
“话是这样说…”既然连自己生日都没思考过的小暮都这样讲了，小太郎很显然已经准备妥协。  
“好了，三对一！”万夜一个拍手就下了最终决定，根本没等小太郎就将其算入其中。无视了雏森想要吐槽的脸，万夜反而伸着懒腰像是解决了一个麻烦似大呼一口气，“这么说来，我和小太郎还有小暮的生日就是同一天了呢，可喜可贺～可喜可贺～”  
“你看起来很开心啊，”小太郎苦笑道，而小暮没有任何异议。  
万夜乐得如同个孩子，没大没小的指着比他们都有经验多的雏森，“新来的！那么到时候要记得准备三份生日礼物呀！”  
“谁管你…”面对这样的后辈，雏森两手插着口袋瘫在椅子上，根本连敷衍的话都懒得编，直接翻了个白眼。  
“那至少要记得准备小暮的哦，”万夜忽然降低了语调，和之前的口气截然不同。等到其余三个人看向他时，他又开始用那种烦人的语气挑衅雏森，“他不是你的弥赛亚吗！”  
“雏森前辈不用特意准备我的！”小太郎连连推辞。虽然雏森还没说要准备。  
“日子已经过了，”小暮突然提醒他们。  
这样一算也是，要等也要等到明年。  
“切～”万夜一点也不注意说话态度，没意思的撅着嘴垮下肩，“真无趣。那就明年准备三份。啊，顺便说我要太阳之子的芒果。”  
“不要擅自决定，”虽然懒得理他，但雏森还是回了话。  
“那不是全日本前最贵的水果之一吗！”小太郎有点恍惚，“虽然此前买过，不过不是自己家吃。”  
是供奉用的吧？万夜瞄着小太郎的脸，接着胳膊肘捅了捅他，“很好吃哦。明年买了你就能吃一次了吧。”  
“我还没说买呢。”  
“小暮也想吃吧？”万夜在雏森顶嘴的下一刻就找上了小暮。  
小暮沉默…  
这沉默有几个意思？桌子上突然进入到一种焦灼的状态，雏森的局势处于不利。最后万夜擅自决定自己的胜利，独自离席。  
“真是期待啊，明年的芒果！记得买三份太阳之子的芒果哈。”  
“你这是宰人吧，”雏森猫着腰盯着根本不搭理他的后辈，鼻子都皱了起来。  
“说来芒果也是应季水果啊！”小太郎追了上去。  
谁知刚走几步就碰到了进食堂的加加美，万夜还不忘蹦蹦哒哒路过时抛了一句，“礼物也拜托前辈啦～”就没了影…留下恭恭敬敬冲前辈行礼的小太郎一脸窘迫。  
“哈？”加加美一脸问号，看看小太郎又看看万夜跑掉的方向，最后抛向不远处桌子前坐着的两个人，“你们在说什么？？”

…  
…

“万夜～你看你看，这个超厉害的！”  
Rene一屁股坐在了桌子上，成功吸引了其余三个人的目光。而他手里的快递盒则像宝物一样摆在桌子中央。至于他用假名寄到了附近的便利店之类的过程这里就不详谈了。  
打开居然是很名贵的太阳之子芒果，出乎意料的东西令在场的奇遇三个人一事说不出话来。  
“日本的高级水果不是很赞的吗？以前在故乡可吃不到这种，”Rene捧起一个闻了闻香气，怕不是下一口就咬直接用手拨开皮啃了，“所以吗，就买回来吃啦。”  
二话不说，Rene就跑去厨房借刀去切，兴致高昂。  
“嘿～”忽然万夜好笑起来，冲着对面的雏森比了个眼神，“想不到买回来的会是他呢。不是说好的三份吗。”  
“这都什么时候的事了…”雏森叹了口气，倒是没有真的要说些什么。其实那个话题过去的时间也没有以为的那么长，仍然能回想起来，但只不过走了一个人。  
“今天又不是生日。”  
“那么就是说今年的生日还有其他的咯，”万夜不客气的管雏森讨要，“小暮想要什么？”  
毕竟，是同一天生日吗，万夜觉得理所当然。  
小暮露出了一丝笑容，这是现在的他会去做的表情，回去思考的问题，所以也会提出来自己的想法，比如他并不否认万夜的提议。  
“哈密瓜…之类的？”  
“那么！今年就是夕张哈密瓜啦！今年生日还没过呢。”  
万夜又是一拍手决定的样子，和当初一模一样。  
“喂…那可是全日本第一的水果。”  
“那就拜托你了。”  
“我等着哦。”  
面对小暮一本正经却看起来似乎在努力配合着玩笑的表情，以及万夜大言不惭丢来的话，雏森脑袋都大了。  
“什么什么，咱们还有哈密瓜可以吃？”耳朵尖的Rene捧着切好芒果的盘子回来，两眼发光。看他的样子，还没尝到昂贵的芒果，就已经对日本第一的哈密瓜垂涎欲滴了。  
“倒时候可以赏你一口。”  
“不要这样小气嘛，万夜～”Rene揉了把自己搭档的脑袋，且灵巧的避开要推开他的胳膊，转而把盘子摆在了弥赛亚跟前，“这份是万夜的！”  
芒果虽然大，但也就两个。分给四个人后，去除核只留下两边的肉，其实也不多。Rene很大方的分给四个人一人一半片，还划出小方格方便吃。  
“嘛，是可以多分一点给你啦。毕竟是我生日。”  
“真的？万夜的生日？”  
“算是我们决定下来的生日吧，”万夜指了指小暮又指了指自己。随后他倒是很会总结，简短的就把当时的内容告诉了Rene。  
虽然听起来很胡闹，也很随便，但是此时此刻讲述出来的万夜是认真的，当时的决定也是他所希望的。小暮没有否认，小太郎也没有反对，现在小暮答应后，也许是接受了万夜为自己准备的日期，也是为了真的过一次和小太郎同一日的生日。  
“是吗，是万夜和柚木的生日啊，”Rene接受的很快，这不出乎意料。混血的青年托着腮，望着万夜的眼里像是有着什么甜甜的蜜糖，咧着带着芒果香的嘴巴哈哈笑起来，“那看来必须去预定那个厉害的哈密瓜了。”  
“你还真是直接答应了，”雏森瞧着显然上了采购生日礼物行列的Rene，无奈的耸了耸肩，他自己也不再推辞。  
“嘛，毕竟是我的弥赛亚们的生日呀！”Rene比了个大拇指，“再说怎么看咱们的工作都应该算是高收入群体吧。有钱就花！”  
嗯，也是高危职业呢。  
万夜心情很好，他看了看小暮，同期间彼此相视一笑。  
听着一旁自己弥赛亚的叽叽喳喳，万夜挑起一小块芒果送入口中。  
真的好甜。  
小太郎，你也品尝得到吧？  
万夜心里念着，似乎感受到了心脏里的对方也在为这股甜甜的糖分悦动着。  
“啊啊～好期待哈密瓜呀～”  
今年的生日，仍然可以三个人一起过。


End file.
